Sarapan Pagi
by Razen Arclight
Summary: "Mandinya nanti saja, ya, Sayang. Sekarang waktu yang tepat untuk sarapan."


_**Story By:**_ **Bekantan Hijau** _ **.**_

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ **Yuusei Matsui.**

 _ **Rate: T**_

 _ **Genre: Romance/Humor/Drama.**_

 _ **Pair: AsaKaru**_

 _ **Warning: Maybe-OOC, some mistakes EYD, AU, Sho-Ai, BL, typo.**_

 _ **xXx**_

 _ **Sarapan Pagi**_

 _ **xXx**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

Gakushuu bangun terlalu pagi.

Sengaja ia tetap memejamkan mata tatkala pucuk merah sedikit menyundul dagu, menggeliat kecil menyingkirkan tangan di pinggang, lalu mengecup lembut hamparan pipi Gakushuu.

Bohong kalau Gakushuu tak kecewa mendapat morning kiss bukan di bibir.

Kamar sudah sunyi ketika iris anggurnya muncul. Gakushuu sendirian dalam ruangan. Telanjang hanya tertutupi selimut. Tadi malam berbagi kehangatan dengan tubuh lain. Lumayan, pagi ini ia tak perlu mandi air dingin.

Jam digital ditatap malas. Sudah dua jam dia bangun. Masih setia bermalas-malasan. Andai kata ayahanda tercinta tahu ia tetap berada di atas kasur lewat dari pukul tujuh, pasti ceramah kolot diadakan. Ini dan itu akan terjadi, dan dapat dipastikan Gakushuu kekurangan waktu bebas.

Entahlah, mungkin bau usai bercinta membuat otaknya macet. Sama sekali tak terganggu, justru campuran aroma _strawberry_ makin menambah kesan nyaman pada indera penciumannya. Lelah atas kegiatan kemarin memang ada, namun penat hasil berkas kantor sudah lama hilang.

Sedikit terhuyung ia bangun. Helai jeruk berantakan, tidak beraturan sama sekali. Bekas peluh tadi malam sukses membuat rambutnya lepek. Celana panjang hitam di lantai tergeletak kusut. Setengah hati Gakushuu memakai meski ingat ia belum mandi.

Masa bodoh, ada yang lebih penting baginya saat ini.

Setengah menguap, pria umur akhir kepala dua berjalan lunglai menuju dapur.

Selembar roti diolesi mentega, lalu dibubuhi sedikit lada. Sekerat keju, daging tipis, telur goreng, dan selada hijau ditumpuk di atas roti. Satu lembar lagi dioles mentega dan saus tomat, kemudian ditempatkan di atas selada.

Diulangi lagi pada beberapa lembar roti lain, hingga empat tumpuk roti isi tercipta.

Secangkir kopi susu dan susu stroberi baru selesai diaduk bersamaan jam dinding berdentang delapan kali. Bunyi cempreng _Winny The Pooh_ sedang makan stroberi berbalut madu sungguh lucu.

Anak tunggal Asano menyeringai mendapati sosok merah bersikap ala _waifu_ idaman, membuat sarapan memakai apron merah jambu berenda. Membelakangi ambang pintu, dan asyik memotong-motong apel untuk _salad_ buah.

Bersenandung lembut, menyanyikan lagu tema gurita. Sungguh, liriknya tidak manis sekali.

Tungkai ramping melangkah lamban, ringan menapaki lantai keramik kuning pucat jeruk nipis. Terus melaju, hingga berada tepat di belakang si merah.

Lantas didekap. Harum stroberi menguar. Pria macam apa yang masih pakai shampo dan sabun mandi anak-anak berbau buah merah di usia kepala dua? Sebegitu maniaknya pada setan merah kecil asam-manis.

Dirasakan si merah ini bergidik. Mungkin terkejut. Tak acuh, Gakushuu menenggelamkan wajah pada hamparan leher jenjang penuh bercak merah nyaris keunguan. Otot kembar mengecup lembut, disertai jilatan dan gigitan halus. Sesekali memberi tiupan pada tengkuk. Menikmati harum tubuh segar habis mandi.

BAG!

"Pengganggu! Sana pergi!"

Si _waifu_ dengan keji menyikut keras pinggang kanan Gakushuu.

"Ouch ...!" Gakushuu mengaduh, tertatih mundur selangkah dari depan _counter_ dapur.

Kasar sekali ...

Karma mendengus. Saus _yogurt_ dituang di atas mangkuk potongan buah. Tak suka diganggu kegiatannya. Tanpa merasa bersalah, dilewati _seme_ tercinta menuju meja makan membawa piring-piring berisi roti isi.

Menyesal lupa mengisi stok _wasabi_. Keburu habis usai digunakan tuk mengerjai preman kemarin sore. Ck, tahu begini disisakan satu botol tuk rambut jeruk.

Kembali berbalik tuk mengambil mangkuk buah, Karma tercekat tubuhnya dipeluk lagi.

"Asano-kun!" Karma mendelik. Nyaris saja mangkuk di tangan gugur karena terkejut. "Jangan ganggu! Enyah sana! Mandi! Kamu masih bau!"

"Tidak memanggil nama kecilku lagi?" Cuek makin mengeratkan pelukan, dagu dicubit, kepala merah dipaksa miring. "Seingatku tadi malam kamu menjerit nama kecilku terus.

Merasa terhina, kepala sontak ditoleh paksa ke belakang. Hendak membantah jika saja bibir ranum tidak keburu dibungkam dalam sebuah pagutan.

"Uph!"

Karma memutus kontak sepihak, meronta heboh sebelum minggat ke meja makan menaruh mangkuk. Gakushuu mengikuti di belakang membawa gelas minuman.

Sebelah tangan dilarikan ke depan wajah, menutup bibir dengan punggung tangan. Paras putih sudah ternodai warna merah. Tak menyangka gelagat mesum kepala jeruk ini kumat pagi-pagi.

Berusaha menjaga jarak, Karma hendak menyeberangi meja. Namun, sepertinya Gakushuu jauh lebih tangkas dari Karma.

"Jangan jual mahal begitu."

Telapak tangan menangkap pergelangan tangan. Bekas lecet ikatan tali nampak tertutupi _sweater_ lengan panjang. Karma limbung, mendarat di pangkuan Gakushuu. Duduk di salah satu kursi.

"Asano-kun apa-apaa–"

"Gakushuu."

"Asano-kun!"

"Gakushuu.

"Ck! Gaku–"

Chuu~

BUAG!

Telapak tangan menyundul ganas dagu Gakushuu. Karma tak lebih menyerupai apel merah. Jengkel bukan kepalang kelakuan Asano tunggal.

"Sshh ... Kasar sekali." Jemari ramping mengelus-elus dagu yang mulai ditumbuhi rambut-rambut halus.

"Aw~ _baby_ ~" Bisik gairah dilancarkan, tengkuk Karma terasa meremang. Si merah menegang kaku, was-was pria yang memangku hendak berevolusi menjadi predator ganas.

Gakushuu tersenyum kecil. Tangan lentik diraih, punggung tangan dibawa ke dua otot kembar. Bunyi kecupan pada punggung tangan mengakibatkan akal sehat Karma terganggu.

Belum mandi, tetapi sosok Gakushuu memang sudah menduga. Duduk menyilangkan kaki, memangku dirinya. Senyum memesona tak lupa dipamerkan. Kedua tangan setia mengurung tubuh Karma. Mendecak jengkel. Wajah dibuang. Bibir mengerucut.

"Mandinya nanti saja, ya, Sayang. Sekarang waktu yang tepat untuk _sarapan_."

 _ **xXx**_

 _ **The End**_

 _ **xXx**_


End file.
